O Fantasma da Torre Norte
by thame malfoy
Summary: Num passeio pelo castelo, numa visita à Torre Norte, coisas estranhas podem acontecer. E mudar os sentimentos para sempre. Música Hold On, do Good Charlotte. D/G!


N/A: Se puderem ouvir a música junto, vai dar um climazinho. Espero que vocês gostem ,

Kissus, ThamyMalfoy.

Era uma noite triste e fria, sem lua, sem estrelas. O céu permanecia negro e distante. Meu coração estava esmagado no fundo do peito. Uma dor, um vazio que eu nunca havia sentido. Sabia onde poderia ficar sozinha, o único lugar em todo o castelo que eu realmente gostava, além do lago, era a Torre Norte. Se você virar e bater na parede certa, no caminho para a sala de aula da Trelawney, você encontrará mais escadas que te levarão a outro alçapão. Um que abre para uma espécie de farol, onde você pode sentar ao ar livre e ver a lua, sentindo o vento e a altura da Torre. Por isso eu estava lá.

_This world, this world is cold_

(Esse mundo, esse mundo é frio)

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

(Mas você , você não precisa ir)

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

(Você se sente triste, você se sente solitário)

_And no one seems to care_

(E ninguém parece se importar)

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_

(Sua mãe se foi e seu pai bate em você)

_This pain you cannot bare_

(Esta dor que você não pode descobrir)

A garrafa de firewhisky ao meu lado ainda estava cheia, me demorei apenas mais alguns minutos fitando o céu e depois abri-a. Quando dei o primeiro gole, a bebida desceu queimando minha garganta. Nada mais me importava, só queria esquecer que existia.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

(Mas todos nós sangramos do mesmo jeito que você)

_And_ _we all have the same things to go thru_

(E todos nós temos as mesmas coisas pelo que passar)

No terceiro gole, minha visão começou a ficar turva. Meu cérebro raciocinava lentamente. Eu ansiava pela sensação de torpor e calmaria que só o álcool poderia me dar. Mais um gole, a dor ainda estava comigo.

_Hold on - if you feel like letting go_

(Agüente firme - se você sente como se não desse mais)

_Hold on - it gets better than you know_

(Agüente firme - acaba melhorando mais do que você pensa)

Então, olhei para o alçapão, ele subia devagar, os cabelos loiros meio bagunçados, o rosto pálido meio rosado, a respiração ofegante de ter subido as escadas. Ele me viu, mas se estava espantado ou não, não pude ver, porque seus olhos permaneciam gélidos.

Eu o conhecia, tinha certeza, mas não conseguia me lembrar quem ele era. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e sem pedir, virou alguns goles demorados da garrafa de firewhisky, deixando-a quase vazia. Com raiva arranquei a garrafa da mão dele e virei o resto. As coisas saíram de foco. Senti meu corpo ficar dormente. Ah, como apreciava aquela sensação.

_Your days you say they're way too long_

(Seus dias, você diz que eles duram demais)

_And your nights you can't sleep at all (hold on)_

(E as suas noites, você não consegue pegar no sono de jeito algum - agüenta aí)

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for_

(E você não tem certeza do que está esperando)

_But you don't want to know more_

(Mas você não quer saber mais)

_And you're not sure what you're looking for but you don't want to know more_

(E você não tem certeza do que está procurando, mas não quer saber mais)

Os dias eram longos, as noites insuportáveis.

Sem querer comecei a falar, palavras que não me recordo. Ele parecia estar ouvindo atentamente.

Por quanto tempo ficamos lá eu não sei, mas lembro que em uma hora ele saiu e voltou com mais uma garrafa de firewhisky, e que acabamos com ela rapidamente.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

(Mas todos nós sangramos do mesmo jeito que você)

_And_ _we all have the same things to go thru_

(E todos nós temos as mesmas coisas pelo que passar)

Eu não sabia o que queria realmente, não sabia pelo que esperar. Minhas tolas tentativas com Harry não haviam surtido efeito, não adiantava mais me enganar, achar que um dia ia acontecer. Sei que deitei, pois sentia o frio do piso nas costas.

Tudo girava e girava.

_Hold on - if you feel like letting go_

(Agüente firme - se você sente como se não desse mais)

_Hold on - it gets better than you know_

(Agüente firme - acaba melhorando mais do que você pensa)

Vi que ele estava deitado ao meu lado. De repente começou a chover.

Grossos pingos de chuva gelada caíram sobre nós, mas não estávamos preocupados. O barulho da chuva para mim era como uma canção de ninar, me levando para o túmulo. O que iria acontecer? As coisas não mudavam, não queria mais procurar e procurar.

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

(Não pare de procurar, você está há um passo de distância)

_Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on_

(Não pare de buscar, ainda não acabou – agüente firme)

Eu estava ensopada e bêbada, deitada ao lado de um sonserino.

Nunca, jamais, havia imagino que aquilo poderia acontecer. Virei o rosto, de forma que fiquei de frente para ele, que mantinha os olhos fechados, a espressão sempre dura, agora relaxada. Ele era lindo, pude notar. Os traços de seu rosto eram perfeitos, malignamente perfeitos. A natureza tinha sido generosa com ele.

Num ímpeto que não pude controlar, toquei seus cabelos.

_What are you looking for?_

(O que você está procurando?)

_What are you waiting for?_

(O que você está esperando?)

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

(Você sabe o que está fazendo pra mim?)

_Go ahead...what are you waiting for?_

(Vai em frente... o que você está esperando?)

Ele se espantou com meu ato, pude notar, mas não me impediu de ficar passando a mão por seu rosto. Agora ele mantinha os olhos abertos, já que meu corpo, que estava acima dele, o protegia da chuva.

_Hold on - if you feel like letting go_

(Agüente firme - se você sente como se não desse mais)

_Hold on - it gets better than you know_

(Agüente firme - acaba melhorando mais do que você pensa)

Eu mergulhei fundo na imensidão azul-acinzentada dos olhos dele. Tentei descobrir seus segredos, o mistério que o recobria. Ele não permitia, lutava.

No momento seguinte, o álcool continuou seu papel e fez mais efeito, tornando tudo embaçado, um borrão de cores frias.

Lágrimas escorriam de meu rosto, sem que eu quisesse.

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

(Não pare de procurar, você está há um passo de distância)

_Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on_

(Não pare de buscar, ainda não acabou)

Eu já não sentia mais meu corpo, quando nos beijamos, mas sentia que ele me completava. Lembro perfeitamente da língua quente dele na minha, suas mãos gélidas em meu corpo. O desejo que aflorava da nossa pele, o chão úmido e frio.

As lágrimas misturadas à chuva em meu rosto, nossos cabelos molhados. Minha vontade era dizer te amo e permanecer lá para sempre.

Não o disse, não era certo. Talvez fosse, mas não parecia.

Toquei cada pedaço do corpo dele que pude alcançar. Pude sentir nossos corpos molhados, suados. O quente e o frio misturados. Éramos um só.

Depois do que pareceu um doce sonho, adormeci.

_Hold on - if you feel like letting go_

(Agüente firme - se você sente como se não desse mais)

_Hold on - it gets better than you know_

(Agüente firme - acaba melhorando mais do que você pensa)

Quando abri os olhos não havia ninguém ao meu lado, só o chão frio e uma terrível dor de cabeça. A vontade de vomitar também era enorme. Mas nada dele.

Fui ao dormitório, tomei banho e então desci para tomar o café-da-manhã, para poder vomitar algo.

Meus olhos se ergueram do prato e pousaram na mesa da Sonserina. Os olhos que me fitavam eram os mesmos olhos da noite anterior. Levei um susto e derrubei o mingau.

A melhor noite da minha vida havia sido passada com Draco Malfoy.


End file.
